poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Friendship is Magic (Part 2).
Friendship is Magic (Part 2) is the second episode of Thomas and Friends: Friendship is Magic. Summery Thomas and his new friends set to find the Matrix of Leadership to stop Megatron. Plot Introduction At Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas and his new friends find a book about the Matrix of Leadership. They learn that the other Matrixes of kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty, and loyalty are known, but the Matrix of Leadership itself is a mystery. The book also says that the Matrixes are stored in the royal brothers' ancient castle in the pits of Kaon. The engines decide to look for the Matrixes but are unaware that Megatron has been listening to their conversation the whole time. The cliff: Matrix of Honesty :"What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." :— Toby The engines enter the pits. When they are walking on a mountainside, a flash of purple light triggers a landslide. Gordon, Henry and Edward catch James, Percy and Emily but Thomas slides to the edge of a steep cliff. Toby assures Thomas that he will be safe if he lets go of the cliff. Thomas lets go, and Gordon, Edward and Henry catch him. The Predacon: Matrix of Kindness :"Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." :— Henry An angry Predacon confronts the engines. When the other engines try to forcefully subdue it, Henry and Edward tell them to stop. They kindly approach the Predacon. It shows them a thorn stuck in its paw. Henry and Edward pull the thorn out and the grateful Predacon licks their funnels. The thorn dissolves into purple energy, which zooms away. The forest: Matrix of Laughter :"You'll see that they can't hurt you; just laugh to make them disappear!" :— Percy while Emily's laughing Megatron makes the cloud of purple energy make monstrous faces appear on the trees around the engines. All the engines except for Percy and Emily are scared. Percy and Emily sing their version of the Laughter song and teach their friends to laugh at their fears. The friends' laughter turns the trees back to normal. The sea serpent: Matrix of Generosity :"I cannot have this crime against fabulosity go uncorrected!" :— James The engines come across a river blocked by a sea serpent. The sea serpent is upset that a "tacky little cloud of purple energy" whisked by and tore off half his mustache. James generously donates his own paint chip to repair the sea serpent's mustache. The sea serpent, extremely pleased and grateful, helps the engines cross the river. The Shadowspeedsters: Matrix of Loyalty :"I'd never leave my friends hanging." :— Gordon When the castle ruins come into view, Thomas races excitedly toward them but nearly falls into a gorge, prompting Gordon to save him by the coupling. As the engines discover, the bridge leading to the ruins is broken. When Gordon chuffs to the other side to fix the bridge, three engines appear and invite him to be captain of the Shadowspeedsters, their group of elite chuffers. When Gordon learns that he must abandon his friends to join the Shadowspeedsters, he turns down the Shadowspeedsters and ties the bridge so his friends can cross. The Shadowspeedsters turn into purple energy, which slithers away. Megatron: Matrix of Magic The engines enter the castle ruins and find five stone orbs, which Thomas believes are the first five Matrixes which create the Matrix of Leadership. Just as Thomas is left by himself, the purple cloud comes in and turns into Megatron. Megatron creates a purple whirlwind that teleports Thomas and the orbs to another tower. Megatron and Thomas face off, resulting in Megatron shattering the orbs in front of him. The five engines run into the hall and comfort Thomas. Thomas realizes that the spirits of the Matrixes are present, and he explains how his friends represent the Matrixes of Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, and Loyalty. Megatron points out that they still don't have the 6th Matrix and that the spark didn't work. The fragments of the orbs begin to circle the friends. A stone orb magically appears over Thomas, and he declares: :"You see, Megatron, when those Matrixes are ignited by the... the ''spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth Matrix: the Matrix of... magic!''" :— Thomas The orb fragments form golden jeweled necklaces on the seven friends' necks, and Thomas's orb becomes the Matrix of Leadership itself. The Matrixes glow and the engines are lifted into the air. Then a rainbow-colored double helix envelopes Megatron, and the room is flooded with light. When the light fades, the friends discover that the gems on their necklaces resemble their numbers, and James's paint chip has magically grown back. Optimus appears with the sunrise and explains that Thomas had the magic to defeat Megatron as long as he let true friendship into his heart. Megatron returns to his original form, Megatronus. The engines learn that Megatronus is Optimus' older brother, and the brothers reconcile and reunite after one thousand years of separation. Trivia *This episode takes place after Friendship is Magic (Part 1). * * * * *Ryan will recount what happened on the last episode. * * * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Introduction (FIMP2) *The cliff: Matrix of Honesty *The Predacon: Matrix of Kindness *The forest: Matrix of Laughter *The sea serpent: Matrix of Generosity *The Shadowspeedsters: Matrix of Loyalty *Megatron: Matrix of Magic *Thomas' New mission Songs *The Laughter Song * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan